


At Last (My Love Has Come Along)

by a_big_apple



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Reunions, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_big_apple/pseuds/a_big_apple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "Any flavor of Inu/Kag"</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Last (My Love Has Come Along)

Eleven-hundred and six days later, he scented her again.

Miroku and Sango’s brats were pulling on his ears, but that was nothing new—sometimes it hurt, and he made sure to grouse about it often, but really it just reminded him of Kagome. Nobody else ever tugged them like that.

Yesterday had been a Well day; and like all the three-hundred and sixty-eight Well days before it, he found only packed earth and stone at the bottom, the smells of dirt and vegetation and hints of old demon carcass.

And yet, it was unmistakable. 

He hadn’t run so fast since she left; day by day, year by year, the time that had passed since then sloughed off of his shoulders, floated away on the breeze his swiftness made.

Inuyasha reached down into the well, and Kagome’s warm hand clasped his.

Eleven-hundred and six days compressed down to nothing between their palms and vanished.

Everything changed. 

Everything was exactly the same.


End file.
